


Till Death Do Us Part

by fromovertown



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Graphic Description of Corpses, Illnesses, M/M, Psychological Horror, This is so fucked, tsukishima is losing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromovertown/pseuds/fromovertown
Summary: Tsukishima did say he would always stay by Tadashi's side.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Till Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe my first fic has to have that tag.
> 
> This was just for fun.
> 
> I guess

Tadashi always promised forever.

Tsukishima took that very seriously.

It had been about two months since Tadashi left the house. The last time he did was so that that wretched man could tell Tadashi he was dying. 

Tsukishima hated that man.

He could tell that Tadashi was getting weaker. It was obvious to anyone that knew him. He had always been a little shrimpy but now it was horribly obvious. Tsukishima could wrap his hands around his wrists. Could trace each of his ribs. Could draw a diagram of his skeleton. 

Tadashi would sit at the kitchen table to drink tea and watch the sunset every day. He would tell Tsukishima that it was the most exciting part of his day. Just to watch the sun be swallowed by the dark clouds. 

Tadashi watched the sun.

Tsukishima watched Tadashi.

Tadashi also loved to walk around the house. Just to listen to the creaking sounds of the floorboards. He said it was like music to his ears.

It had been one week since Tadashi left the bed.

But Tsukishima was always right next to him. Just as they had promised.

Tsukishima would always read him the newspaper that came. Tadashi would always comment, even though he didn't have the strength to move around that much. Tsukishima just loved to hear what he had to say about it. He loved to hear the elaborate stories Tadashi would whisper to him about, even though Tsukishima was the one reading the news. 

But sometimes, Tsukishima would have to leave.

Only for a few hours a day. Tadashi would tell him that he didn't mind.

But he still felt horrible about it.

Once Tsukishima got home, he would always make dinner for the two of them. Even though Tadashi didn't eat much,he would always apologize profusely for not having an appetite.

But it was okay, Tsukishima reminded him. Tsukishima didn't have much of an appetite either.

After dinner, he would curl up next to Tadashi and listen to the sound of him breathing. They would just sit in silence till they both fell asleep. Tsukishima loved to listen to the sound of Tadashi breathing.

But one day, Tadashi didn't wake up.

Tsukishima came home one day to find Tadashi asleep, which wasn't out of the ordinary. 

He made them both their dinner and, as always, Tadashi didn't eat. 

Tsukishima cleaned their dishes and then curled up next to Tadashi. 

But he didn't fall asleep to him breathing.

It had been two days since Tadashi fell asleep.

He started to smell a little but Tsukishima didn't want to wake him up to give him a bath. 

Tsukishima went along as normal, waking up, reading the news, going to work, coming home, fixing dinner, and going to sleep next to Tadashi.

The only difference was that Tadashi no longer said good morning.

No longer snickered or made side comments when Tsukishima read him the news.

No longer apologized when he couldn't finish a meal.

No longer helped Tsukishima sleep by just breathing.

But that was okay by Tsukishima.

He was just happy to be by Tadashi's side. 

But now, Tadashi wasn't looking so good.

His skin had started to sink in.

He was very, very pale. Almost grey.

Strange patches had formed on his skin in places. Like mold eating a piece of fruit from the inside out.

And he reeked. Horribly.

But Tsukishima didn't mind.

Because he promised Tadashi forever.

So they went about their days.

And Tsukishima waited for Tadashi to wake up.

Because they had promised forever.


End file.
